


Many forms of Love

by TrekLover88



Category: Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekLover88/pseuds/TrekLover88
Summary: Jim didn’t mean toJoanna did!Bones will kill him





	1. Into the bar

May 2272

Joanna McCoy had been raised on earth by her mother after their divorce and her starfleet dad off on a mission then another. She saw him time infrequently but they exchanged letters, she was sitting in a bar with some friends. They had just returned to Earth after two months on a starbase. She was a nurse training to be a doctor like her father much to her moms displeasure but as her father was so popular she had used her mothers maiden name. Her father didn’t like it but he understood her reasons, the press and gossip of the enterprise had followed her though school and she wanted a fresh start at Starfleet Medical. 

Hey Joanna is that who I think it is? Joanna looked it was Admiral Kirk her father’s best friend entering the bar then sitting at the bar drinking alone. She knew from her father the mission was he enterprise had been on had been traumatic with a crazed madman trying to destroy earth and the crew of the enterprise had stop them at great cost Captain Spock had sacrificed himself, her father had been injured and the enterprise had nearly been destroyed.  
Joanna smiled her friends didn’t know she knew Admiral Kirk or that her father was Leonard McCoy. Yes I believe that is Admiral Kirk she smiled. “He looks miserable” “Guess you would be when one of your closest friends is dead and the other injured” Jo frowned her father had was at home recovering since the enterprise returned a week ago. She had messaged to see him but he wanted to be alone and that had annoyed her. 

“We should say hello” Jo frowned, You only saying that cause your drunk. “He’s ver handsome and sexy” Jo smiled “he’s more than handsome he’s gorgeous” “I dare you to talk to him” No just leave the poor man alone, what would we even say to him jo said. “Chicken you talk to any man normally, especially one that takes your fancy” jo smirked “Fine I’ll talk to him” she casually got up from the table and walked over to the bar. She hadn’t seen him since she was a little girl, she always thought he was pretty awesome but he had more of a relationship with her father than she did. 

She approached him and sat on the stool next to him, he noticed her sit down next to him but he didn’t recognise her she could tell. She turned and smiled, “You don’t remember me do you Admiral Kirk” he turned in his chair and smiled “I would remember a beautiful gorgeous girl like you, but you could refresh my memory over a drink?” She laughed “whiskey on the rocks twist of orange” he ordered and he was definitely flirting with her, casually touching her arm and leg. Did he really not know who she was, didn’t her dad show pictures or speak about her “So how do we know each other, from the academy?” She smiled, “Not the academy, we didn’t meet there” he frowned, “I know I haven’t dated or slept with a gorgeous twenty five year old” 

she laughed “Twenty three actually and no we don’t know each other like that either, I like seeing you sweat this is going to be fun” he frowned “Twenty three wow, I don’t know give me a clue” she smiled “Take me to dinner then I’ll tell who I am and I really want to make my friends jealous, they all fancy you” he smiled “Dinner with a beautiful girl or sitting alone in a bar, easy choice” Right I just get my bag and be right back she smiled drinking the rest of her drink.  
She casually walked back over to the table with her friends and they were all star struck by him. “What did you talk about” Just stuff, he’s taking me to dinner so I’ll see you in the morning she smirked. “You have a date with Jim Kirk!” Just a little one, I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow bye Joanna smiled. 

She left the bar with him, flag a taxi down. “Where do you want to eat?” She smiled “somewhere by the bay” he smiled taking to the automatic car and they left. So I had a thought we don’t know each other you just like charming silly old admirals he said. “Got me, I like dragging men from perfectly respectable bars so I can have my way with them” He laughed putting his hand on her inner leg and moving it up to her knickers then her clit, she gasped she hadn’t expected him to hit on her quite so quickly. He started kissing her neck and up to her lips, she grinned sex with an admiral was on her bucket list but this was Jim Kirk, her father’s best friend she should really tell him. She just wanted to make out with him a little plus he was making her feel quite nice, just one quick feel then she would tell him. She put her hand in his trousers holding his warm hard cock. She smirked unzipping his pants further, pulled his cock out and straggled him in the taxi. Letting him slide in, she moaned loudly he was hard, thick and solid, all the fantastic rumours were true and more so. No going back now, so fuck him and enjoy it. 

They both were breathless in the back of the car, he was smiling like crazy. “So that was amazing, want me to buy you dinner or come back to mine place?” She laughed “You could buy me dinner another night, course I’d like to fuck you some more” hmmm deal especially if it means seeing you naked on top of me. He gave the diver another address and she smiled kissing him again. She should of realised the address but when they arrived he was carrying her up the stairs kissing her with her legs firmly wrapped around his waist. Their clothes were littered up the stairs to his bedroom, she pushed him down to the bed and started sucking his cock. 

Jim was mad, having a twenty three year old in his bed, sucking his cock and his best friend in the bedroom next door. She sucked his cock and he was ready to cum again, right into her mouth but he pulled her up and rolled her on to her back. “Your so beautiful, why the fuck would you sleep with me?” He moaned sucking her nipples and fingering her clit. Well you saved the earth from destruction twice, you are handsome and very sexy she smirked. “I like crazy girls especially sexy ones” he laughed moving down on her and she screamed his name out as he used his tongue on her making her cum very quickly. 

He was grinning kissing her back up to her lips and she enjoyed tasting herself on his lips. He bought his big cock between her legs and thrust it in to her hard and fast. She wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails into his back which he seemed to like and he just fucked her harder. She had never been fucked like this, hot, hard and dirty with one goal making her scream as loud as possible. He pulled out of her and flipped her, the bastard definitely wanted to enjoy fucking her in every position not that she minded and he was really fucking her hard smacking her ass and his other hand tangled in her hair pulling her head up towards his lips. She quite liked feeling him behind her his balls smashing against her and he even rubbed her clit at the same time what a gent she thought. Most younger men wouldn’t care about their partners orgasm just theirs. She couldn’t remember the last time she had came so much while actually having sex but she wanted to come one more time before him. “Get on your back” he grinned as he lay on his back and she got on top of him sliding up and down on his cock. He grabbed her hips tightly as she rode him, he didn’t want to cum he wanted to last longer make her work him but he couldn’t and he exploded in her for the second time tonight. He pulled her down with his cock still inside her, kissing her nipples then her lips. They didn’t speak as he gently moved her to his side still kissing her neck and shoulders. She was going to enjoy fucking him again in the morning and maybe get around to tell him who she actually was. 

“Jim get your ass up! Your a bloody Admiral, drinking and fucking all night at your age, your a fucking disgrace! We have to be at headquarters in 10 minutes!” Jim groaned and rolled over kissing her cheek softly. She was barely awake, Stay here I’ll be back in a few hours, I’ll buy you lunch if you want, help yourself to anything in the kitchen he grinned. She didn’t think she just kissed his cheek and went back to sleep and Jim was smirking as he went down stairs in just his trousers in quickly put on. Bones was standing there tapping his foot, “Again! Every night this week, you pick up some women in a bar and bring her home” Jim smiled, “She hit on me, I went for a quiet drink. But we had amazing sex in the taxi and the way she sucked my cock i felt twenty like her” Bones frowned “twenty! Christ sake Jim!” She’s amazing, beautiful and waiting for me upstairs Jim smirked. 

“Didn’t you have enough sex last night and remember I invited Joanna around tonight for dinner, so can your lady friend be gone by then” Sure I am looking forward to meeting her again Jim said turning around. Jesus Jim what did that girl do to you, look at your back bones said. “She got a bit excited” When we get home I’ll sort your back out but we going to be late to meet Ambassador Sarek and it’s important Bones said. Jim frowned “I know Bones, I know one night of fun hasn’t made me forget than thirty one of my crew died, my two closest friends one dead and the other injured” Jim I am fine it’s you that I am worried about, drinking and fucking anything that moves bones said. “You broke your spine it’s a miracle your still alive, Spock wasn’t just anyone and you have a daughter to reconnect that’s what you wanted when you thought you were dying. I grieve in my own way” Yes I want a relationship with my daughter, more than just letters so dinner tonight is important, I promised Spock that before he died Bones said. “It will be fine” Thanks for being there it will stop any awkward silences he said.


	2. Truth and reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special kind of hell for Jim
> 
> Bones gets his daughter back

At headquarters they went to their various meeting and they all ran long. Debrief after debrief wanting to know exactly why happened, how Spock had died and everything to do with the mission. If was late afternoon and Jim was finished for the day but medical had masses of questions for bones. “Don’t worry I’ll go home sort everything and it will be perfect when Joanna arrives” I don’t want to be late I am always late for all her stuff or miss it completely Bones said. “I will explain she will understand” Jim arrived home, it was way after lunchtime. He didn’t imagine his young girl would be waiting for him, she want but she left a note. “You own me lunch, dinner and morning sex, I know where you live xx” he smiled damn I don’t even know her name, gorgeous sexy twenty three year old. He started tidying and sorting dinner for this evening. 

When Joanna got back to her apartment her room mates were waiting for her, “where have you been all night?” No where just out she smiled. You fucked him? She smiled she didn’t want to lie, but no one could know she fucked him last night cause that would definitely get back to her dad so she decided to actually tell the truth. “No listen there something you need to know about me, it will be in the news sooner or later now my dad is home” “Dad? You never mention your dad” jo smiled, we have a strained relationship, he’s always put his career before me and my mother why they got divorced. My surname isn’t really Leland that my mother’s maiden name, I used it before started at medical because I didn’t want special treatment. My really name is Joanna McCoy, Doctor Leonard McCoy is my father and Jim Kirk is dads best friend. 

They all looked at her stunned, “So you played us up last night” she smiled “yes pretty much, Uncle Jim was a very good sport” “Your Leonard McCoy daughter, everyone thinks she lives in Georgia with her mother and McCoy’s family” No we had a falling out, She didn’t want me to be a doctor like dad but she got me a very prestigious placement at Georgia General hospital, I told her I wanted to earn it on my own achievements not hers or dads. So I left didn’t say goodbye and joined starfleet, she hasn’t spoke to me since nearly two years now. Her husband says she won’t until I leave starfleet Joanna said. “So you didn’t want the celebrity of your father but you joined starfleet with your mother’s maiden name?” joanna smiled. I don’t know my father, we were close proper daddies girl then he left when I was six since then I have seen him maybe five times and few letters a year jo said. “So where were you last night?” She smiled “Uncle Jim let me crash at his place after dinner, to wind you guys up plus he wants me and dad talking again after the events on the enterprise” 

“How do you call Admiral Kirk uncle?” She laughed, “Dad bought him home a few times when he came to see me. His visits were quite regularly when he was at the academy. I thought he was dads brother at first when I was little so called him uncle Jim and it stuck jo said. “So your friendly with uncle Jim but your dads a different story?” Well he’s just a friend not my father, it wasn’t his responsibility to see my finish school, scare my first boyfriend, or a hundred other things he’s missed. Besides he’s Jim Kirk and gorgeous she laughed. “You left your comm with us last night in your haste” Oh thanks I wondered where it was, oh shit she said reading her messages. “What’s the matter?” Dad messaged me last night asking me to come to dinner tonight at his apartment at 6pm jo said. “What’s wrong with that” Jo smiled nothing I am just nervous, I haven’t seen dad in years. I am going to get in the shower. “Okay Joanna McCoy” they all laughed. 

Joanna was panicking the address he invited her to was the one she had just come from after having rather loud sex all night with Jim Kirk his bloody best friend. Why the hell were they living together and she assumed Jim would be there tonight as well. Damn she got ready and went over there as if walking to her execution. She rang the door bell and a rather handsome Jim Kirk came to the door. He smirked “Well hello i didn’t think I would see you so soon, I been thinking about you all day but unfortunately I have plans with my friend and his daughter” she smiled “hi Uncle Jim I really can’t believe you didn’t recognise me!” His face dropped “Fuck me! Joanna no fuck we had sex, a lot of sex! What the fuck!” She smiled “it was fun though, you going to let me in?” He gestured her in. “We alone we can talk, we had sex, I saw you naked and I fucking cummed inside of you” 

Jim will you calm down, your not the first man I slept with probably won’t be the last, I been having sex for years and I had a good time. Where’s dad?” Fuck I told Bones all about you on our way to headquarters this morning, he saw my back fuck I am dead man especially for enjoying it so much Jim said.  
“Your naughty talking to my daddy about me sucking your dick and riding you like a horse needing to be broken” she laughed pushing him to the sofa and she unzipped his trousers. “What the fuck are you doing?” I want you now! she smiled rubbing his cock in her hands. “Fuck me Joanna, your father could be home any minute” she smiled again “that’s not a no, i can feel that you want me and it’s exciting, dangerous ” he pulled her close kissing her, “your going to get me shot!” And just like last night in the taxi he slide his cock past her knickers and thrust into her. She was laughing riding him watching him moan and now he knew her name moaning that too. He was strong she liked that especially when he picked her up, put her on her back and started ploughing his cock deep inside her making the sofa move and her moan considerably until they both came again. 

“Fuck we shouldn’t of done that, I could of been forgive once not recognising you but now I am fucked” Jim got off her zipping his trousers back up. She smiled “i really enjoyed that, I love your cock but you still own me dinner and tonight doesn’t count” Joanna your twenty three and your my best friends daughter Jim said. She laughed “my age didn’t bother you last night, you really enjoyed fucking me, getting me to do all sorts with you last night and tell me you wouldn’t bend me over right now if I was just the girl from last night” 

Fuck I do and I would but he’s my best friend and your his daughter Jim said. “He’s my dad by biology only and I am big girl I can fuck who i please” Hang on dont you want to have a relationship with him Jim said. She smiled, You care about him, i am glad but he’s missed the last fifteen years of my life and he can’t expect to just walk back in. However I am here, I want my dad. I was scared when I got the notification he been injured and i couldn’t do anything cause I was thousands of light years away then I finally understood how he must of felt when I broke my arm, missed my first prom and mom being pissed at me cause I wanted to be a doctor Jo said. 

Jim smiled “he needs you, when we were trapped in that room Spock saved us both of us it was the logical choice for him, Doctor McCoy the healer with a deep regret over his daughter and me Captain Kirk with value to the federation but after Spock was gone, Bones was badly injured I made him cling on to life waiting for rescue but all he wanted was you to see you again and have his JoJo back!  
“Well he’s got me, he’s my dad of course I love him. I hope in time we can be close like we were before back in Georgia”  
She smirked and put her hand down his trousers again, feeling his cock thob in her hands and kissed him, “Tell me you want me again” he smiled “fuck I want you but he’s my best friend I own him my life a dozen times over” she smiled “if you don’t want to that’s fine but you still buying me dinner and lunch especially the way you fucked me last night” Jim went a little red “You didn’t complain and it was very satisfying but lunch and dinner I can do that” she smirked “I be sucking your cock again, I better get cleaned up before dad gets home” she kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom. Jim smiled, he wanted her on her knees sucking his cock, he wanted to fuck her again but bones fuck if he found out he would be a dead man. 

When Joanna came out of the bathroom she saw her dad moaning striping the shirt of Jim’s back using the demo regenerator on the scratches she had left and Jim moaned saying they didn’t need healing. “Jim for Christ sake just let me heal the markings that crazy bitch left you” Jim frowned “She wasn’t crazy or a bitch” he laughed “must be crazy to sleep with you, fucking a twenty year old she’s practically the same age as my Joanna” Joanna laughed she missed her dads sense of humour it was quite like her own and the way he said my Joanna, like she was a little girl again. She walked out towards them, “Dad you shouldn’t be bending like that with your spine and fuck uncle Jim What crazy bitch did that to you! Dad please sit down I’ll sort him out, you can see your daughter in action” 

Bones smiled “Joanna it’s so good to see you, swearing just like me too” she hugged him “it’s good to see you dad, I am so happy your okay and I love you so much” Bones had tears in his eye, “I thought you hated me” “Nah dad i don’t hate you, i just don’t know you and I want to get to know you” bones hugged her again “I love you, I want you in my life again properly this time. If you want me of course” I want you dad, I always have, Now sit down and we have a whiskey in a minute once I sort this idiot out. So sleeping with a twenty year old, uncle Jim thats so naughty and look what she did to you she smiled using the demo on his back again. “Could you both stop having a go and heal me so I can put my shirt back on!” Jim couldn’t think her hands on his back, he could feel the heat from her skin and his cock was throbbing again. Fuck why did he have to be attracted to her, why didn’t he recognise her and if she called him uncle Jim once more he would shut her up with his cock in her mouth. 

There you go uncle Jim all better, you can put your shirt on and get us a drink while I talk to my dad she smiled. “Sure Joanna whiskey with a twist?” She smiled “yeah sure uncle Jim” “how do you know what she drinks?” Jim panicked “lucky guess of course” the whole night Jim was panicking, Joanna and bones were ganging up on him but they were having fun, talking and getting alone. He hadn’t seen Bones this happy in along time. “You can’t walk home you had to much to drink” Daddy I am fine, I been drunk a few times and I am capable of finding my way home jo said. “Please indulge you father, sleep here tonight” Jim noticed the look in her eye, “Sure dad anything for you” Good honey you can have my room, I’ll sleep on the sofa bones said. “Dad no you won’t with your back! I’ll sleep on the sofa” Jim smirked “Have my bed, I’ll sleep on the sofa let me just go put fresh sheets on” 

It’s fine I honestly don’t mind the sofa jo smiled. “No it’s only fair, your the guest” Jim smirked. “Okay thank you” Jim thought him sleeping far away from her would stop her but he woke up feeling her sucking his cock. He looked at the time 2am and she was only wearing a shirt that Bones had given her. He should tell her to stop but no man in their right mind would stop a beautiful sexy girl doing that. “This is the last time” she smiles at him and goes to climb on top of him. He shakes his head “my turn” and pulls her under him thrusting into her hard. She doesn’t want to shout out, she is trying her hardest but he know how to make her scream. Thankful he covers her mouth before she can really make any noise and it turns both of them on. Having sex with her dad upstairs and he would literally kill Jim finding them together like this. 

They both lay on the sofa together, he was kissing her neck and shoulders, she loved how he did that after sex it was relaxing and sensual. “Told you I would suck you dick again” he laughed “not fair you got me while I was sleeping and couldn’t stop you” can you just admit you like having sex with me?  
“I do admit it but it’s your dad, he’s more than my friend he’s like a brother and it would kill him if he found out I had fucked his little girl” she frowned and giggled “I am really fucking uncle Jim, fine last time but I really like fucking you” He grinned “well if it wasn’t for your father, I would happily fuck you lots more” she rolled to face him “Birthday sex?” He looked at her curiously “Come Jim, it can be a nice present for both of us and dad never has to know. You already fucked me five times anyway, what’s another few times” he laughed again kissing her “I should be happy that a twenty three gorgeous sexy girl wants to have sex with me but no we can’t do this again” she frowned “I never have to beg anyone for sex. I better get back upstairs before I fall asleep on you” Joanna you are such a beautiful girl and it’s a punishment not having you suck my cock cause I do feel twenty again. Sleep well” she smiled kissing his lips again “Compliment accepted kindly” then she grabbed his cock “You will miss my tongue, mouth engulfing you cock and I’ll miss your cock thrusting inside on me, nite nite uncle Jim” 

She walked off back towards the stairs he wanted to pull her back down and really fuck her for making him hard again. They would definitely have sex again, no way he would resist her especially if she used her charms on him. Damn she’s an adult surely she could chose a sexual partner and Bones would accept it. No bones saw her as a child, the picture he kept in sick bay was from her fifth birthday and his always referred to her as my little girl. He lay back and smiled since fucking her the last twenty four hours he hadn’t actually thought about Spock, the sadness he felt or the sense of regret he had in his life. 

A week later the news had broke that Joanna Leland was actually Joanna McCoy, having lunch with Doctor McCoy and Admiral Kirk was the easiest way for everyone to find out. Her dad was still on medical leave but she wanted to show him around as he was going to be running medical once he was cleared for duty. The press were as friendly as ever, why had she hidden her for so long, did she hate her father and news that her mother wasn’t talking to her made for the perfect storm. She was trying to escape the medical building and the press were bombarding her with questions since lunch with her dad and Jim everyone had gone insane for Joanna McCoy. At least her friends understood why she hid her true identity. Suddenly through the crowds of press she saw a familiar figure pushing his way through Admiral Kirk, he smiled and put his arm around her. “Move Please” he addressed to the press. “Admiral please” he turned and smiled “you have made it blatantly obvious why she hid her identity until now, you will not interfere with miss McCoys studies again, is that understood!!” 

They parted quickly allowing them to leave, Jim had his bike and Joanna smiled she always wanted to go on a real motorcycle. They sped away from medical on the bike, they rode down the coast and stopped at a dinner. “Fancy some dinner?” She smiled “wont dad wonder where we are after he sees the news?”  
No bones asked me to come find you, he’s had a bad afternoon with his pain and I put him to bed before I left Jim said.  
“I’ll check on him later, I reviewed his medical file he’s luck to be alive really lucky, what happened Jim?” 

He helped her over the bike, It’s a long story joanna, i dont think I am ready to talk about it jim said as they entered the diner. “Okay uncle Jim, thanks for coming to my rescue all fucking day since lunch. I want to be Joanna McCoy but fuck they are all crazy. Like dad and you walk on fucking water” Jim frowned Bones had been quite depressed this afternoon with the attention Joanna was getting plus Spocks final request had been delivered and he had been upset. “Bones always understood it wasn’t personal and today he wanted to punch the bastards but he wasn’t feeling well” she smiled So he sent me a knight in leather jacket and sexy motorcycle fuck I be the talk of medical.  
Why are you and dad living together? Jim laughed, Spock he’s made us promise we look after each other, have a actual home not some rented starfleet apartment. Jo smiled I never had a proper home, not one I liked anyway. Always screaming and shouting with my parents then mom with clay and then shared accommodation. Jim smiled Spock wanted that for Me and especially bones. He wanted us to be together. 

“Jim who was Spock to my dad?” He smiled “they were good friends, the three of us were good friends for nearly eighteen years” “I know that but I sense dad and Spock had something else between them, it’s the way dad speaks about him. They were together weren’t they?” Jim sighed “It’s not my place to say” Well that’s a yes then, Mom always that was the reason they never worked. She was always nasty in that regard towards him. So dad is grieving not only his friends but his love, they were in love?

“Very much they were going to public after speaking to you but bones kept holding back cause you and he were so distant” Well that can be spocks legacy he made me and dad whole again. I know it’s only been a few days but I sense a change in him he’s different now than he was years ago”  
I am glad Spock would be pleased Jim said. “Can Vulcans be pleased?” Jim laughed “Spock was half human and it was always strange seeing him laugh with your father”

So what really happened? Jo said. Jim frowned “I’ll tell you one day but it’s too painful now you understand?” Sure Jim I understand, I know our relationship is complicated but I’d like to think you can trust me and we’re friends, I think you need someone other than dad to talk to jo smiled. “I do I used to talk to spock but he’s gone. I can’t speak to Bones cause he’s grieving and in pain so I get drunk and I fuck inappropriate sexy girls“ You know I was going to tell you that first night who I was but I couldn’t resist jo smiled.  
“You could of said something before jumping on my dick” she laughed “Sex with an Admiral was on my bucket list and your Admiral James Kirk” 

So what’s on this bucket list? The usual stuff visit beautiful places and sex on a motorcycle she smirked. “We can’t have sex again” You keep saying that but we both quite enjoy each other, i am surprised you lasted a week. You know dad asked me to move it with you and him, he really wants us to catch up on missed time together. Have that home together Jo said. “If you move in we definitely can’t have sex but bones spoke to me, he wants that home with you and I think it will be good for him” I told him I would but it is really that bad us having sex? Jo said. “From anyone else perspective no, we both adults but he’s your father and my best friend. I don’t do relationships i am not looking for one, you deserve better than casual hook ups” jo laughed “it’s sweet you worry, I am not saying I want to be exclusive just sex now and again”

“Well your daddy would be shocked, would you bring ‘friends’ home?” Fuck no, the last thing I need is dad giving me a lecture on safe sex or something jo replied. “So your perfectly happy me seeing other women and just fucking me when you fancy?” Definitely I am still dating, I have a date tomorrow evening but now and again I want the sex we had the first evening together jo smirked. “Fuck no I should of never of had sex with you like that” she laughed “well as soon as we find a suitable three bedroom I’ll be moving in then things will get interesting. Life is to short to not to be happy”  
Jim smiled, “finish your milkshake and we tick something else of your bucket list and if bones finds out I am blaming you completely” she smiled “what changed your mind?” Life is too short and your fucking gorgeous, our happiness or pleasure should be paramount Jim smirked

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters 
> 
> Probably doesn’t make sense in timelines 
> 
> First attempt at fan writing
> 
> Please comment


End file.
